kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Claude Francois
Claude Francois is a well known Warrior Mage who graduated from the University of Arcane Studies at the astonishing age of 21. He has immense knowledge on most elements of magic, but is very skilled in Fulgermancy. He goes past the traditions of mages before him, and combines the power of science with his magic. This is considered shameful to most traditional mages, but is commended on his work by many. History Claude is the eldest son of Alexander Francois. Having two twin brothers and a baby sister, Claude had always thought his parents didn't love him as much as his siblings. Claude would spend his afternoons reading books at the local library and feeding his pet bird Arrendar. Since his parents couldn't afford to rent books for him, His friends' parents would take turns paying the fee. He would help his parents run their family restaraunt in the evenings. He created their signature pastry "Caramel Sticks". He got his letter to the University at the age of 15. This heartbroke his parents and siblings, but he felt no love for them and realized that they held him back. He accepted the University's letter and begun on his new life. The University of Arcane Studies Claude was one of the brightest students in the University. Many of his teachers enjoyed having him as a student in their classes and were a bit sad when he graduated. He was one of the ordinary students that you wouldn't notice. When he stepped into the arena, He would change into another person. A Warrior Mage. As a Warrior Mage Claude began his journey as a warrior mage after he graduated the university. He began interested in using magic in combat and proposed his ideas to the head warrior mage of the university. As his ideas were considered too vulgar and savage, they were turned down. Outraged, Claude left and began his journey across the land. Learning many languages and customs. For example: He has learned much of the Draconid language, but can not speak it due to his biology. He has participated in many arena matches and have killed many men and women. His tale has reached his family and he has been shunned. Ashamed of their son's brutish lifestyle and behavior. Claude continues his carreer as a Warrior Mage to this day and fancies using Magic as his main weapon. He is very skilled at a multitude of other weapons, but his signature blade is the flamberge. Claude is the host of the symbiote named White. White's Host An unknown ancestor of Claude's first became the host of White. White has not revealed how they came to be together as he is a shady and mysterious character. White has agreed to be passed down from generation to generation as long as he is given a healthy host. Claude's lineage has strangely been made up of mainly mages. White's biological interference may be the reason, but it is unknown. While White was attatched to Claude's grandfather, He was told that Alexander Francois was not a mage. Claude's father was not given White and was skipped in the lineage. Claude's grandfather then blessed him with White and his ability. White has remained with Claude to this day. Just like all the other symbiote hosts, Claude is granted a special ability that is unique to his symbiote. White grants the ability to create illusions. White manipulates a being's mind to see whatever or whomever Claude wishes. So far, this ability is rendered useless on inanimate ojects, simple minded creatures, enraged scorpions, enraged wyverns, enraged beings (In general), and the symbiote named Gold. This list is constantly being updated due to Claude's travels. Appearance Claude has spiky black hair that stands up by unknown methods. (Probably witchcraft.) and is 5'11" tall. He is a skinny man that weighs 145 Lbs. and rarely reveals his pale skin. He wears a black trench coat and has quite the many weapons attatched to his person. His signature accessory is his blue scarf. Even in the dessert of Kritana, He would still wear his scarf. Personality Claude is usually a calm and calculative person. Examining his enemy and striking with precision and unbelieveable strength. He manipulates mana in new ways, incorporating science in his battles. He is a kind, but sometimes flirtatious man. He is still ruling out his sexual preference, but he enjoys experimenting with other males. Usually he abhors violence, but during some intense battles, It is rare when he starts to act insane with a wicked grin across his face. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters